Memorias De Una Artista Herida
by Dela-chan
Summary: Si el amor fuera así... Les aseguro que todos estariamos muertos.


Bueno, bueno regreso su brujita friolenta con una historia nueva Titulada "Memorias de una Artista herida"... espero que les guste ya que el final es trágico D: peeroo bueno!

Dejen review ya que es mi pan de cada día (:

Ok empezamos :D

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias de una artista Herida<strong>

"_Por que las mañanas sin él son tan oscuras, son frías hasta el grado de que parezca un sueño, ¡NO! Un sueño no, esto sería una pesadilla... No creo poder soportar otro día más sin él, además... Me prometió que él estaría conmigo... Aquí... En mi cumpleaños."_

*Flash Back*

Es de mañana, Konan busca a Pein pero él no se encuentra. Esta sola... o eso cree ella.

-El mundo no es lo que parece, ¿Verdad Konan?- Una voz delicada y sensual se oyó al fondo del pasillo.

Konan- Sasori! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la misión con Deidara?

Sasori- Si pero Deidara se quebró un tobillo y se fue Itachi con Kisame así que solo tú, Deidara y yo estamos aquí, así que no te preocupes.

Esa respuesta no era la que quería oír Konan: _solo tú, Deidara y yo estamos aquí. _Joder, solo ellos...

Konan- ... Bueno... ¿Y sabes dónde está Pein?

Sasori- No ya vez que el jefe solo se pierde y nadie lo ve después de mucho tiempo... Oye hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

Konan-Sí, pero pensaba que nadie se acordaría.

Sasori- Jeje, pues te equivocaste.

Konan- Si...

Sasori- Ah toma tu regalo antes de que olvide dártelo.

*Fin del flash back*

"_Era una caja adornada con un enorme moño azul; adentro estaba esta libreta donde estoy escribiendo estas últimas notas, además de una pequeña marioneta vestida con el traje de akatsuki y con un peinado idéntico al mío... ¿Alguien sabe porque demonios estoy escribiendo? Mph... Eso creía... es porque me enteré de que "el jefe" tenía otros asuntos más importantes que yo... Cuando creí que él sería el único que se acordaría de mi cumpleaños llega el maldito pelirrojo y el si se acuerda... Ni una nota. Ni una jodida carta en mi cuarto... ha! Nada... Como siempre"_

**Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano de la cueva akatsuki****

En mis últimos momentos de vida me gustaría haber estado con mi ángel... Espero que no esté enojada... ¿Cómo mierdas se me ocurre eso? Como no va a estar enojada si ni siquiera... Ni siquiera me despedí... Espero que Zetzu le dé su regalo de cumpleaños si muero en este instante...

**De regreso con Konan...**

Se le ve deprimida... Sola... Acabada ¿Alguien sabe porque? Porque este sería el último día en el que estaría en la organización y no se iba a despedir de nadie... Más que de su novio... Así que decidió escribir en la libreta que le regalo Sasori todo lo que le pasara en este día... Hasta el final se notaba que él le había arrancado varias páginas hasta el grado que solo tuviera 9 o 10 hojas... Así que su despedida sería muy corta...

"_esperaba que estuvieras conmigo pero bueno... Gracias por todo... Te juro que en este momento me encantaría estar a tu lado pero no será así, sabes... estoy enojada pero aun así quiero estar contigo (Estos son mis últimos momentos y creo que no solo mis últimos momentos en la organización... Creo que también mis últimos momentos de vida.)"_

Zetzu llega abriendo la puerta bruscamente con una caja pequeña adornada con una diminuta flor de papel color plata...

Konan guarda la libreta que ya llevaba llena 6 hojas ya que no solo escribía grande, también había dibujado unas flores y había unas cuantas hojas dobladas... Sin duda ese recuerdo era único...

Konan- ¿Que quieres Zetzu?

Zetzu- Nada... solo vine porque el jefe me pidió que le diera este regalo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

En ese momento Zetzu se fue y regreso a su mundo que cada segundo se desmoronaba más... Estaba demasiado enojada como para abrir el regalo... lo guardo en una pequeña bolsa y decidió abrirlo hasta que llegará a la aldea de la lluvia. Regreso a su escritura.

"_Veré tu regalo cuando llegue a mi destino pero sabes algo? Me entra la curiosidad pero aun así no lo hare jeje"_

En esos momentos una lagrima rodo por su mejilla manchando la tinta azul con la que escribía pero aun así no dejo de escribir... Ya casi terminaba".

Dos horas después termino de escribir. Con un final que decía así:

"_te amo y lo sabes, pero me voy porque te has alejado de mi... O más bien Me has alejado de ti, pero de todos modos sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado y en tu corazón. Ahora solo me despido con un simple y sencillo... Adiós"_

Al llegar a la aldea de la lluvia Konan abre la caja de regalo que le dio Zetzu por parte de Pein. Había una carta.

"_Si lees esto, mi ángel es porque ahora estoy muerto. Espero te guste este regalo... Te amo"_

Adentro había un dibujo de ellos dos viendo un atardecer firmado por Pein.

Esta es solo una simple historia... Al terminar de leer la nota Konan se suicido... Ella se reencontró con su amor en el otro mundo pero... no era lo mismo ¿Cómo un amor tan frio y cruel puede cambiar con la muerte? ¿Esto debe de ser así? No cuento esta historia solo porque si y espero que sepan apreciar su amor porque puede llegar a ser demasiado tarde...

FIN...

* * *

><p>Ñaaaaaaaaaaa... ¿Les gusto? ¿Me van a matar por matar a Pein y a Konan? Ok espero les agrade y se cuidan mucho :D Dejen reviews ya que es mi alegría :D<p>

Ok me voy

Matta ne~


End file.
